Digimon Adventures
by TitanWolf
Summary: follow two teens and their Digimon as they fight to protect their city from evil Digimon.


**Digimon Adventures**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

"**Speaking english**"

"Speaking japanese"

**Chapter 1**

Russell Figgins laid down on his bed, and pulled his DS from his desk. He was a tall 16 year old with short brown hair, and blue eyes, and dressed in a denim jacket over a white tshirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers, a large pair of headphones were draped around his neck.

"You can come out Musyamon," he said.

"Did you bring me any sushi?" a voice asked from inside his closet. The door slip open and a large, armored samurai stepped out. Without looking up from his DS Russell reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two ready to eat packs of sushi and tossed them. The samurai caught one in each hand. "How was your first day of school? Did you make any new friends"

Sitting on the bed Musyamon opened one and began eating it. Russell continued playing with his DS, stopping only to slip the headphones over his ears. The Digimon only sighed, and began eating the second pack, before grabbing the remote to the TV and turning it on. He flipped around before settling on a samurai documentary.

The zombies quickly swarmed over the fallen survivor, before ripping her limb from limb. Bren took a handful of popcorn and shoveled it into his mouth, he was 15 years old with long black hair tied in a ponytail, and thick Buddy Holly glasses over his green eyes, and dressed in a black tshirt with a zombie on it with the words GOT BRAINS? On it, black jeans, and black sneakers. He lived several doors down from Russell.

"Can we cut the light on?" a scared voice asked weakly. "I'm scared of the dark."

Before he could answer the light came on, causing Bren to roll his eyes and look over at the culprit, a large ghost with black eyes, purple hands, and really sharp teeth, this was Bakemon. The ghost Digimon floated back over and floated just above Bren's bed.

"For a ghost you sure are a chicken," Bren said, as he looked back towards the TV, seconds later a bored sigh escaped his companion. "What?"

"Can we watch something else?" Bakemon asked. "There's a riveting documentary on Lord Byron's teacup collection and…"

Bren didn't reply, he only turned the volume up louder to drown the Digimon out.

From the roof of the building across from Russell and Bren's apartment building two figures stood, the first was a girl with long blond hair tied in pigtails, and dressed in a long black dress, and heavy boots, dark wristbands and rings covered both of her hands. Her companion was larger, dressed in a fur collared leather jacket, leather pants, and boots, his tail twitched as he pulled a shotgun from his back.

"No, not yet Beelzemon," the girl said, causing the Digimon to look at her in surprise.

"But Lamika-" he began.

"Leave them for now," she said, turning away. "We'll let them grow in strength first before destroying them."

The two vanished into the night.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news," a newscaster said, smaller videos popped up on screen to show buildings burning wildly. "Several fires have erupted in Shinjuku police believe its an act of arson."

The two Digimon and one human saw a creature made of flames standing with a boy.

"That's just down from us," Bren said, standing up he went over to the window and looked out. "Bakemon turn the light off, I can't see because of the glare."

"But Bren I'm-"

"Just do it," Bren interrupted, seconds later the light went off and the room was filled with an orange glow. "Let's go stop that Digimon!"

Bren climbed out the window and down the fire escape. Bakemon watched him vanish before turning back to the TV and turning the channel to BBC, he watched several seconds of his show before Bren reached back through the window and grabbed him.

"Come on!" Bren ordered, pulling the struggling ghost Digimon(who had forgotten he could turn intangible) out the window.

The two arrived at the scene of the fire to see a boy dressed in a red muscle shirt, black jeans, fingerless gloves, and black boots, his hair was red, and messy. The boy was watching the blaze with an intense look of excitement and pleasure.

"Burn… burn," he muttered. "Burn everything, burn it to the ground!"

The Meramon's hand burst into a bright flame, be tossing a fireball at the already raging inferno.

"Fireball!" he shouted.

"Well it looks like their busy so lets go home and finish watching TV," Bakemon said, floating away, before Bren grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Hey you!" Bren called, drawing the attention of the other boy and Digimon. "Your causing a lot of people trouble, your going to stop right now or else we're-"

"Fireball!" Meramon shouted, hurling a fireball towards Bren and Bakemon, who both barely dodged.

"I knew this was dangerous lets get out of her-" Bakemon shrieked, as he tried to flee Bren grabbed him and tossed him towards Meramon. "No! I wanna go home!"

"Roaring fire!" Meramon shouted, igniting his fists into strong flames.

"Zombie claw!" Bakemon shouted, before his arm stretched out towards Meramon, the fire Digimon sidestepped the attack and punched Bakemon, causing the ghost Digimon to fly back and hit Bren, knocking the two to the ground.

"Finish them off Meramon," the boy said. "We have more to burn tonight,"

"Fire blast!" Meramon's body was completely engulfed in roaring flames. Bren and Bakemon sat in fear and shock as the flame Digimon charged towards them.

"Shogun sword!" a large figure landed in front of Meramon and Bren could see it was a Musyamon, the sword wielding Digimon's blade changed into a ghostly dragon, which it used to attack Meramon, sidestepping the punches it swung it's sword at the enraged Digimon. Leaping over a fireball Musyamon's sword erupted in blue flames and connected with the back of Meramon's head. "Ninja blade!"

A blue line of data appeared around Meramon.

"Absorb it Musyamon," Bren turned to see the new kid from class, but couldn't remember his name, Rory, Robbie, Rufus… Russell! That was it. Bren turned back to see Meramon disappearing, and Musyamon absorbing the fractal code. "Let's go Musyamon."

"Right," Musyamon said, following Russell into the dark.

The next morning Russell said goodbye to him mom and headed out for school. As he waited for the elevator he heard running footsteps behind him, turning around he saw an excited Bren running towards him.

"Hey Russell," Bren said. "Thanks for the help last night, I thought me and Bakemon were dead."

"**I don't know what your talking about**," Russell said, causing Bren to sweat drop.

"**Save…. From…. Digimon last…. Night**," Bren stammered, trying to speak English.

"I didn't save you," Russell said, switching to Japanese. "I only fought Meramon to make Musyamon stronger."

The elevator door opened and Russell stepped in, Bren stood there perplexed and didn't realize that the elevator doors were closing until it was too late.

"Hey no wait!" he shouted, but it was too late. "Aw crap! I'm gonna be late for school!"

**END CHAPTER 1 **


End file.
